Użytkownik:Ejyh/Brudnopis na postacie, które mogą sobie trochę poleżeć
180px thumb|leftthumb *krówka, bardzo dziewczęca, uwielbiająca różowy, kwiatki etc., jej hobby jest boks Park Taehyung (박김태형, Taehyung Park)' - '''16 letni wilkołak pochodzący z Korei Południowej. Jest nieśmiałą i wrażliwą osobą, która, pomimo bycia zranionym w przeszłości, nadal ma pokłada dużo zaufania w innych. Jego główną pasją jest teatr, na scenie czuje się zupełnie inną osobą. Interesuje się również dziennikarstwem oraz polityką. Osobowość *nieśmiały *wrażliwy *podatny na sugestie i pomiatanie sobą *delikatny *bardzo ceni porządek, punktualność etc *lojalny *łatwo się zakochuje, ale trudno mu komuś w zupełności zaufać, by dzielić się z kimś problemami etc *czuje się często jak ciężar *łatwo wybacza, nie potrafi się gniewać Wygląd Taehyung jest niskim chłopakiem, ma zaledwie 152 cm wzrostu. Cechuje się również chudą oraz drobną figurą, jego dłonie oraz stopy są małe i delikatne, posiada również długie paznokcie w kształcie migdału. Ma opaloną cerę ozdobioną wieloma pieprzykami na ciele, wyglądającymi trochę jak piegi. Najwięcej ma ich na rękach oraz twarzy. Przez delikatne rysy w młodości był mylony z dziewczynką, a obecnie z łatwością mógłby jedną udawać. Ma karmelowe oczy; jego włosy mają rudo-brązowy kolor i zwykle ułożone są z przedziałkiem na środku. Jego brwi są w trochę ciemniejszym kolorze, niż włosy, mają również prosty kształt. Tae posiada wilcze uszy w kolorze jego włosów, jak i wilczy ogon. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|192px'Korea Południowa''' – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, południowej części Półwyspu Koreańskiego powstałe po II wojnie światowej na terenach zajętych przez wojska USA. Republika Korei oficjalnie rości sobie pretensje do całego terytorium Korei. Korea Południowa jest republiką. Konstytucja państwa została uchwalona w roku 1988. Władza ustawodawcza należy do Zgromadzenia Narodowego. Głową państwa jest prezydent, wybierany w wyborach powszechnych. Władzę wykonawczą sprawuje rząd na czele z premierem powoływanym przez prezydenta. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|150pxWilkołak – w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Przeistoczenie w wilka było również możliwe dzięki natarciu się specjalną maścią. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Jia, Mei-Lin, Megami Znajomi Madiredalineida, Sora, Dae, Claudie, Lorraine, Wrogowie Electria, Lynx Miłość Hyeon-ju Zwierzak Zainteresowania Teatr Dziennikarstwo Sztuka Polityka Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Wielu pieprzykach na ciele. *Łagodnym i cichym usposobieniu. *Prawie zawsze ma dołki pod oczami. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Tae Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Portrayals thumb|left|138pxW rolę Taehyunga mógłby wcielić się Jungwoo z zespołu NCT, posiadający idealne rysy twarzy, by grać chłopaka. Serie Ciekawostki *Urodził się 26 sierpnia, w Narodowy Dzień Psa; jest spod znaku Panny. *Tutaj znajduje się tablica inspirowana postacią. Galeria taeskulette.png|Skulette taesimsyyyy.png|Tae w simsach taetwarz.png|twarz Tae taesimsy.png|Tae w simsach Tae moodboard by AG.jpg|moodboard od Amm <3 'Nathair "Vipera" Husk - '''18 letni bazyliszek, pochodzący z Wielkiej Brytanii. Pasjonuje się od kilku lat modelingiem, dzięki swoim wysiłkom stał się dosyć rozpoznawalny i sławny. Nathair może wydawać się tajemniczą osobą, kiedyś sprawiał również wrażenie bardzo flirciarskiego, choć tak naprawdę nie obchodziła go osoba, z którą flirtował. Zmieniło się to po tym, jak zaczął chodzić z Samem, nadal jednak zachowuje się bardzo szarmancko w stosunku do innych. Jest niesamowicie ambitny i nie dopuszcza do siebie możliwości porażki. Idzie to w parze z jego lekką arogancją oraz pewnością siebie, którą maskuje nienawiść do siebie samego sprzed kilku lat. Na początku swojej kariery cierpiał na anoreksję, z której już wyszedł. Osobowość *ambitny *umie sobie poradzić *samotny *chociaz stara sie udawac pewnego siebie, to czesto atakuja go wątpliwości *lubi flirtować z innymi, w zwiazku jest good boi *arogancki *nie umie sie pogodzic ze swoimi błędami *dumny *indywidualista *uparty, dąży do swoich celów Wygląd Nathair jest całkiem wysokim chłopakiem (172cm) o idealnej sylwetce, chociaż widać w niej jeszcze pozostałoci po chorobie z przeszłości. Pod ciuchmai ukrywa zielone łuski, które zajmują większość jego pleców oraz nóg, część widoczna jest również na jego brodzie na rękach za to ma sporadycznie rozsiane białe łuski; są one również na końcach zielonych łusek na plecach. Z innych wężowych elementów można dotrzeć ostre i długie kły, jak i rozdwojony język. Posiada mały pieprzyk, charakterystyczny pieprzyk na szyi. Ma białe, krótkie włosy, które zawsze są idealnie ułożone. Jego oczy mają podłużne źrenice, a tęczówka jest jasnozielona. Naturalnie ma białe brwi, jednak maluje je na szaro. Wiąże sięto z tym, że ogólnie nie stroni od makijażu, używajac częto podkładu, czy eyelinera. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|180pxAnglia – największa i najludniejsza część składowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej, w przeszłości samodzielne królestwo. Anglię zamieszkuje 83% całkowitej populacji państwa. Region zajmuje dwie trzecie wyspy Wielkiej Brytanii i ma granice lądowe z Walią na zachodzie i Szkocją na północy. Wyspa oblewana jest przez Morze Północne, Morze Irlandzkie, Ocean Atlantycki i kanał La Manche. Stolicą Anglii jest Londyn. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|127pxBazyliszek, czasem nazywany królem węży – mityczne stworzenie, pojawiające się w legendach, podaniach i bajkach wielu narodowości (także w Polsce). Bazyliszek, wykluwający się z jaj, które składają siedmioletnie koguty, a następnie wysiadywany 9 lat przez ropuchy lub węże, może żyć wiele wieków. Według innych legend bazyliszek jest stworzeniem, które rodzi się raz na 100 lat z jaja złożonego przez koguta. Wyglądem przypomina olbrzymiego węża, kojarzony jest także z jaszczurką. Może osiągnąć do piętnastu metrów długości. Żywi się wszelkiego rodzaju ssakami, ptakami, a także większością gadów. Jest śmiertelnym wrogiem pająków. Jego jad, odór, a nawet spojrzenie powodowało śmierć. Fakt ten w legendach był powszechnie wykorzystywany: bohater podstępem zmuszał bazyliszka, aby ten spojrzał w lustro lub w inny przedmiot, w którym może ujrzeć swoje odbicie, aby uśmiercić gada. Naturalnym czynnikiem, który może doprowadzić do śmierci bazyliszka jest pianie koguta. Zabić mogła go również łasica swoim zapachem. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Varia, Aryana Charu, Leila, Peyton, Znajomi Jia, Jason, Megami Wrogowie Miłość Samael Kurosawa Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moda Show biznes Gra na skrzypcach Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Ciekawostki *Urodził się 7 lipca; jest spod znaku Raka. *Jego drugi cytat to nawiązanie do słów wypowiedzianych przez Cassiopeię z gry League of Legends. *Nie przejął umiejętności zamieniania w kamień po ojcu, ze względu na bycie hybrydą człowieka z potworem. Galeria moodboardnathair.jpg|moodboard chibinathair.png|chibi główka nathtwatada.png|judging u nathair.png '''Dacey Kahnyeli - '''17 letni syn Kukulkana pochodzący z Gwatemali. Przepisał się niedawno do Straszyceum po tym, jak jego ojciec znalazł bardziej opłacalną pracę w USA. Jest to pełen życia chłopak, mogący wydawać się trochę arogancki... bo taki w pewnej części jest. Pasjonuje się taniec, głównie tańcem brzucha. Gra też na perkusji, kiedyś był członkiem zespołu, jednak ten szybko się rozpadł. Mieszkając wcześniej w Gwatemali również często surfował. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia '''Gwatemala (República de Guatemala) – państwo w Ameryce Środkowej, położone nad Oceanem Atlantyckim i Oceanem Spokojnym. Graniczy z Salwadorem (203 km), Hondurasem (256 km), Meksykiem (962 km), Belize (266 km) – łączna długość granic wynosi 1687 km, ponadto 400 km wybrzeża morskiego. Gwatemalczycy to stosunkowo młodzi ludzie (40% ludności ma poniżej lat 14). Potomkowie Europejczyków oraz Latynosi stanowią tu tylko 59,4%, reszta to natomiast w większości Majowie. Większość mieszkańców to katolicy, protestanci i inni chrześcijanie. Spora grupa ludzi wyznaje wierzenia Majów. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Kukulkan (Kukulcan, Tepeu Gucumatz) – w kulturze Majów odpowiednik azteckiego boga Quetzalcoatla, a także inkaskiego Wirakoczy; Zielony Pierzasty Wąż, stworzyciel świata i krzewiciel cywilizacji – utożsamiany z twórcą kultury Majów Itzamną. Kukulkan jako bóg i władca czterech elementów: ziemi, wiatru, wody oraz ognia – reprezentowanych kolejno przez jego atrybuty, czyli kukurydzę, sępa, rybę i jaszczurkę uznawany był także za bóstwo odrodzenia i zmartwychwstania, natomiast w kulturze Tolteków za podniesionego do rangi bóstwa założyciela cywilizacji, twórcę medycyny i pierwszego systemu kalendarzowego, nauczyciela rolnictwa i rybołówstwa. Niekiedy nazywany także „Bogiem B”. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Jest spokrewniony z Mariel, są ze sobą bardzo blisko i właściwie jest dla dziewczyny jak prawdziwy brat. Przyjaciele Akanksha, Lynx Znajomi Jamie, Electria, Tehani Wrogowie Miłość Rantan Ameteru Dacey skrzyżował z nim swoje drogi na pewnej imprezie, gdzie obaj znaleźli się z tego samego powodu - aby znaleźć sobie kogoś na jedną noc. Uwagę Rantana od razu przyciągnął wysoki, umięśniony chłopak, w dodatku jeszcze przystojny. Bez zawahania usiadł przy nim i zaczął go zagadywać, a po chwili było już wiadome, że oboje zrozumieli swoje intencje. Po wyszeptaniu słów "Mam dzisiaj wolny dom", oboje pojechali do domu kitsune, gdzie spędzili ze sobą udaną noc. Dacey zostawił chłopakowi swój numer, gdyby chciał to jeszcze powtórzyć i ulotnił się z posiadłości Rantana. Dopiero dobry tydzień po tym spotkaniu Rantan wykorzystał fakt posiadania numery chłopaka i zadzwonił do niego, zapraszając na kolejne spotkanie. Noc przebiegła gładko, jak poprzednia, lecz rano oboje odbyli rozmowę o ich podejściu do związków. Jasne było, że w końcu Dacey będzie oczekiwał od tej relacji czegoś więcej, co na początku nie uruchomiło u Rantana alarmu - w końcu przystojny, dobry w... różnych sferach życiowych chłopak daje wyraźne znaki, że chce z nim być. Zdał sobie sprawę, że prawie go nie zna, a poza tym... było w nim coś, co sprawiało, iż nie potrafił mu do końca zaufać w tych sprawach. Nie był fanem związków, a już na pewno nie chciał być zraniony. Zasugerował mu, że utrzymają tę relację na poziomie bez uczuć, tylko przyjemność, na co Dacey przyznał, lecz po jakiś trzech miesiącach ich kontakt zaczął wygasać, aż w końcu nawet nie witali się na korytarzu Zwierzak Zainteresowania Taniec Kultury Gra na perkusji Surfowanie Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki Galeria DaceySimsy.png 'Rišo - '''16 letni polewik pochodzący z północnej części Słowacji. Ma bardzo spokojny charakter, nigdy nie wybucha gniewem ani nie panikuje, a jeśli już, to nie okazuje tego zewnętrznie. Potrafi być niesamowicie uparty oraz wytrwały, zdarza mu się jednak być strasznym leniem. Zamieszkuje stodołę znajdującą się we wsi blisko New Salem, za pozwoleniem właściciela. Potrafi grać na gitarze, jak i ukulele oraz banjo. Osobowość *chill *bardzo przyjazny i otwart, skory do pomocy *ma jednak tendencję do nie brania wielu rzeczy na poważnie i lekceważeniu powaznych spraw Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|186pxSłowacja '– państwo śródlądowe w Europie Środkowej. Graniczy z Austrią (106,7 km), Polską (541,1 km), Czechami (251,8 km), Ukrainą (97,8 km) oraz Węgrami (654,8 km). Łączna długość granicy lądowej wynosi 1652,2 km. Do 1993 wchodziła w skład Czechosłowacji. Od 19 stycznia 1993 r. członek ONZ, od 29 marca 2004 członek NATO, od 1 maja 2004 należy do Unii Europejskiej, a od 1 stycznia 2009 – do strefy euro. Stolicą państwa jest Bratysława, położona nad Dunajem przy granicy z Austrią i Węgrami. Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|left|172pxPolewik lub polewoj – słowiański demon polny, żyjący w zbożu i opiekujący się nim. Męski odpowiednik południcy. Polewiki wyobrażano sobie jako niskich ludzi o ziemistej cerze i kłosami zbóż zamiast zarostu. W południe i o zachodzie słońca polewik wychodził na miedzę. Napotkanych ludzi wodził na manowce, zaś śpiących w tym czasie na miedzy podduszał i deptał. Był szczególnie agresywny wobec napotkanych pijanych ludzi, których potrafił nawet zabić. Podczas żniw przerażony polewik uciekał przed ostrzami sierpów, aż w końcu krył się w ostatnim zebranym snopku. Ten ostatni snop należało z honorami zabrać z pola i umieścić w kącie stodoły, gdzie polewik mógł przetrwać do następnej wiosny. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Jason, Leliani Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki Galeria 'Masami -' wendigo o nieznanym wieku, pochodząca z Japonii. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia '''thumb|left|172pxJaponia – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo, tworząc łagodny łuk wygięty w stronę kontynentu. Punktem wysuniętym najdalej na północ jest przylądek Sōya na północnym krańcu wyspy Hokkaido, a punktem wysuniętym najdalej na południe jest mini-archipelag trzech wysepek o nazwie Oki-no-Tori-shima. Natomiast w przypadku wzięcia pod uwagę wyłącznie czterech głównych wysp, najbardziej wysuniętym na północ punktem jest przylądek Sōya, a najbardziej wysuniętym na południe punktem jest przylądek Sata na krańcu półwyspu Ōsumi na wyspie Kiusiu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej (35°41′N) co: Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|180px Wendigo – wielkie człekopodobne ponadnaturalne stworzenie zamieszkujące rzekomo lasy w Quebecu i północnej części Stanów Zjednoczonych, będące częścią mitologii Indian z plemion Algonkinów. Wendigo powstaje z człowieka odrzuconego przez ukochaną osobę. W czasie dnia posiada ludzką postać i atakuje ludzi, którzy mają z tą osobą coś wspólnego, np. grupę krwi. Według wierzeń Wendigo wyrywa serca swym ofiarom, a sam ma serce z lodu. Boi się jedynie ognia, który może go zabić, roztapiając jego serce. Relacje Rodzina Sora Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Pomysł na postać adoptowany od Kaci. *Jej imię można przetłumaczyć jako "stać się pięknym". Dodatkowo jest ono jedyną rzeczą, jaką pamięta o sobie. Nie zapamiętała nawet nazwiska, więc została tylko z samym imieniem. *Motyw z pożywieniem się własną siostrą i zmianą w wendigo został zaczerpnięty z gry Untill Dawn. Galeria IMG 20160827 200150.jpg|od Smoczej <3 Tf95DTN.jpg Szkicemasami1.jpg|szybkie szkice sure, you may be verified on twitter, but are you verified in the eyes of god? 'Evangeline Gabrielle Amaris Shepard - '''16 letnia anielica, pochodząca z Wielkiej Brytanii, lecz w bardzo młodym wieku przeprowadziła się wraz z rodzicami do Ameryki. Jej ojciec jest pastorem, cała rodzina potuptała sobie z nieba by móc na Ziemi szerzyc wśród ludzi wiarę w Boga, dopiero niedawno Eve zaczęła uczęszczać do Straszyceum, a nie do ludzkiego liceum. Osobowość niepewna swojej roli, często wątpi w rację słowa bożego Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|174px'Wielka Brytania – unitarne państwo wyspiarskie położone w Europie Zachodniej. W skład Wielkiej Brytanii zalicza się Anglia, Walia i Szkocja położone na wyspie Wielka Brytania oraz Irlandia Północna leżąca w północnej części wyspy Irlandia. Na wyspie tej znajduje się jedyna granica lądowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa z innym państwem – Irlandią. Poza nią Wielka Brytania otoczona jest przez Ocean Atlantycki na zachodzie i północy, Morze Północne na wschodzie, kanał La Manche na południu i Morze Irlandzkie na zachodzie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|160pxAnioł – byt duchowy w wielu religiach, który służy i na różne sposoby wypełnia zamysły Boga. Aniołowie często występują w Starym Testamencie (np. Rdz 3, 24; księgi prorockie). Biblia nie mówi jednak wiele o naturze i rodzajach tych bytów. Więcej informacji na ten temat można znaleźć w pismach kabalistycznych oraz w apokryfach. W pierwszych wiekach wśród Ojców Kościoła istniały pewne spory co do natury tych bytów. Np. Grzegorz z Nazjanzu, Jan z Damaszku czy Bazyli Wielki wyobrażali anioły jako istoty eteryczno-ogniste. Jeszcze na Soborze Nicejskim II w 787 przypisywano im subtelne ciała. Ostatecznie kwestię rozstrzygnięcia przypisuje się św. Augustynowi. Relacje Rodzina Ojciec Cassiel, mama oraz dwoje braci Dalsza rodzina Francesca Przyjaciele Sora, Zareen Znajomi Amelie, Blythe, Mei, Jay, Connor, Haru, Nikolai, Hyeon, Claudie Wrogowie Lynx Miłość Zwierzak Umiejętności *'Błogosławieństwo - ' *'Latanie - ' *'Uzdrawianie - ' Zainteresowania Książki Szycie oraz szydełkowanie Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po dużych, anielskich skrzydłach. *Zawsze nosi naszyjnik ze złotym krzyżykiem. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Eve, Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 25 grudnia, w Boże Narodzenie; jest spod znaku Koziorożca. *Evangeline oznacza "dobre wieści" z hebrajskiego, Gabrielle "Bóg jest moją siłą", Amaris "prezent od Boga", a Shepard wywodzi się od wyrazu "pasterz", nazwisko jest również nawiązaniem do gry Mass Effect. *Tutaj znajduje się tablica na Pintereście inspirowana postacią. Galeria aniołaaaaaa.png|twarz aniołzmiana.png moodboardevangelnne.jpg|moodboard Evasimsy.png|Eve w simsach 26175390_1763553523679047_386544998_n.jpg|idk Evebiolette.png|Skulette Evangeline chibi by Rochi.jpg|urocze chibi od Rochi <3 Evangeline Twarz Nowa.png Evangeline NID.png 'Lara Blanca Delia Estelle Cruze - '''17 letnia chimera, pochodząca z Kostaryki. Jest to silna i głośna osobowość, która otwarta jest na innych, nawet, jeśli może wydawać się surowa podczas rozmowy. Jej głównie hobby to parkour; do Straszyceum przepisała się ze szkoły wojskowej, ze względu na śmierć mamy. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|218pxKostaryka – państwo w Ameryce Środkowej nad Morzem Karaibskim i Oceanem Spokojnym. Graniczy od północy z Nikaraguą na odcinku 309 km i od południa z Panamą – 330 km. Łączna długość wybrzeża karaibskiego i pacyficznego wynosi 1290 km. Przyroda Kostaryki cechuje się bogactwem zwierząt, grzybów i roślin, które występują na obszarze tego kraju położonego w Ameryce Centralnej. Kostaryka znajduje się w granicach krainy neotropikalnej charakteryzującej się dużą różnorodnością biologiczną. Na obszarze Kostaryki występuje ponad 500 tysięcy gatunków, co stanowi prawie 4% wszystkich szacowanych gatunków na całym świecie. Sprawia to, że Kostaryka jest jednym z 20 krajów o najwyższej różnorodności biologicznej na świecie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|202pxChimera – ziejący ogniem potwór pochodzący z mitologii greckiej, dziecko Tyfona i Echidny. Przyjmuje się najczęściej, że miała głowę lwa, ciało kozy i ogon węża. Z powodu jej dziwnej budowy, ukuto przymiotnik chimeryczny, określający coś, co jest wysoce nierzeczywiste, wydumane albo też mające kapryśną naturę. Również od niej pochodzi termin z genetyki oznaczający organizm zbudowany z komórek różniących się genetycznie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Mimzy Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Parkour Strategia militarna Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Skrót od jej środkowych imion składa się w inicjały B.D.E, które są nawiązaniem do hiszpańskiego zwrotu "borde del espejo" oznaczającego "mirror's edge", co nawiązuje do gry o tym tytule. Sama postać została zainspirowana właśnie tą grą. *Miejsca pochodzenia zawdzięcza Rochi. Galeria LaraTwarzSimsy.png|twarz w simsach Larastaryszkic2.jpg LaraStaryszkic1.jpg '''Kaja Lind - '''17 letnia hybryda ducha i potwora roślinnego pochodząca z Danii. Osobowość *soft *kochana, bardzo wspierająca *body positivity *tolerancyjna *wesoła *optymistka *niezdarna *czuje sie czesto oniesmielona przez popularne osoby Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia '''Dania – państwo położone w Europie Północnej (Skandynawia), najmniejsze z państw nordyckich. W jej skład wchodzą też formalnie Grenlandia oraz Wyspy Owcze, które posiadając szeroką autonomię tworzą z kontynentalną Danią Wspólnotowe Królestwo Danii (Rigsfællesskabet). Dania graniczy od południa z Niemcami, zaś przez cieśninę Sund sąsiaduje ze Szwecją. Od 1973 należy do Unii Europejskiej. Klasyczny potwór left|154px Roślinny potwór - Grupa stworzeń z gatunku roślin o specyficznych wyglądzie i zachowaniach. Jest to temat dosyć rozległy. Jednym z pierwszych, znanych, roślinnych potworów były "Triffids". Były to wysokie, mięsożerne rośliny w książce Johna Wyndhama. Działały instynktownie, niebyły mądre i nie posiadały układu nerwowego. Innym przykładem jest Audrey II z filmu "Sklepik z horrorami". Seymour wyhodował roślinę, zwaną Audrey II, która żywi się ludzką krwią. Później okazuje się, że roślina pochodzi z kosmosu i przybywa na Ziemię, aby ją podbić. Najistotniejszą postacią natomiast jest zapewne Poison Ivy (Trujący Bluszcz) z serii komiksów Batmana. Potrafi panować nad roślinami i sterować ludzkimi umysłami za pomocą wielu trucizn. Troszczy się także o środowisko, które jest dla niej ważniejsze, niż gatunek ludzki. thumb|left|160px Duch — w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki Galeria Moodboardadopt1.jpg '''Tereza Valerie Dana Čiernská-Kruk - '''1700 letnia wampirka pochodząca z Rumunii. Osobowość *ostra *oschła *okrutna *uwielbia tradycje *dumna ze swojej czystej krwi *rasistka w stounku do wampirow "nieczystej krwi" *sassy Wygląd 1 Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|220px '''Rumunia – państwo unitarne w południowo-wschodniej części Europy. Graniczy z Węgrami i Serbią na zachodzie, Bułgarią na południu wzdłuż Dunaju oraz Ukrainą i Mołdawią na północy. Kraj ma także dostęp do Morza Czarnego. Stolicą i największym miastem Rumunii jest Bukareszt. Od 14 grudnia 1955 członek ONZ, od 29 marca 2004 roku Rumunia jest członkiem NATO, a od 1 stycznia 2007 Unii Europejskiej. Po przyjęciu do UE Rumunia stała się siódmym według liczby ludności krajem wspólnoty. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|164px Wampir – fantastyczna istota, żywiąca się ludzką krwią, prawie nieśmiertelna, o ludzkiej postaci i charakterystycznych wydłużonych kłach. Wampirom przypisywane są liczne zdolności paranormalne, m.in. regeneracja, hipnoza, wyczulony słuch, niezwykła prędkość oraz ogromna siła. Pierwsze wampiry pojawiły się w książce "Dracula" Brama Stokera, która powstała w XIX wieku. Zgodnie z wierzeniami, wampir to zmarły, który wstaje z grobu i wypija ludzką krew. Istoty te w wielu książkach i filmach zostały unicestwiane za pomocą kołków. Było można się przed nimi ochronić wieszając czosnek na drzwiach i oknach oraz nacierać kominki, drzwi i okna, aby wampiry się nie dostały. Oprócz tego, stosowano także wodę święconą i krzyże. Według Brama Stokera, Dracula miał wyrazistą twarz o ostro zarysowanych nozdrzach. Na zaciętych ustach, widocznych pod sumiastymi wąsami, rysował się wyraz okrucieństwa, a ostre białe zęby wychodziły na wargi zaskakująco czerwone, jak na człowieka w tym wieku. Uszy miał blade i szpiczaste, a paznokcie długie i przycięte w szpic. A co najdziwniejsze, środek jego dłoni był owłosiony. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki Galeria 'Dianne Roxanne Beaulieu -' 23 letni sukkub, pochodzący z Francji. Obecnie studiuje na kierunku Historia sztuki, lecz nie ma żadnych większych planów na przyszłość. Znajduje wiele przyjemności w bawieniu się uczuciami innych, głównie mężczyzn i chodzeniu na imprezy. Jest niezwykle inteligentna oraz sprytna, jak i piękna, co często wykorzystuje. Posiada znanego Instagrama Osobowość Wygląd Dianne jest wysoką kobietą o szczupłej, lecz posiadającej duże, kobiece walory sylwetce. Ma również długie nogi, która często odsłania. Skóra dziewczyny jest ciemna, nie ma na niej prawie żadnych znamion, oprócz kilku pieprzyków pod piersiami i brzuchem. Jej naturalne włosy sięgają lekko zza ramiona, na co dzień ma doczepiane przedłużenia, wydłużające jej włosy aż za pas. Dianne ma lekko zarysowane rysy twarzy, widać jednak jej lekko podniosłe kości policzkowe. Usta dziewczyny są dosyć duże i wydatne, a brwi ciemne i grube. Demonica ma nienaturalnie blado niebieskie oczy. Posiada mały tatuaż na prawej ręce, przedstawiający dwie falowane linie. W dowolnej chwili może przywołać duże, czarne rogi, unoszące się stopniowo do góry. W pełnej demoniej formie posiada również nietoperze skrzydła, ogon zakończony strzałką i zupełnie czarne oczy. Miejsce pochodzenia '''thumb|left|174pxFrancja – państwo, którego część metropolitalna znajduje się w Europie Zachodniej, posiadające także zamorskie terytoria na innych kontynentach. Francja metropolitalna rozciąga się od Morza Śródziemnego na południu do kanału La Manche i Morza Północnego na północy, oraz od Renu na wschodzie do Zatoki Biskajskiej na zachodzie. Francuzi często nazywają swój kraj l’Hexagone (sześciokąt) – pochodzi to od kształtu Francji metropolitalnej. Francja graniczy z Belgią, Luksemburgiem, Niemcami, Szwajcarią, Włochami, Monako, Andorą i Hiszpanią. Terytoria zamorskie graniczą również z Brazylią, Surinamem i Holandią. Kraj jest połączony z Wielką Brytanią przez Eurotunel przebiegający pod kanałem La Manche. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|170pxSukkub '– w demonologii sukkubami nazywa się demony przybierające postać niezwykle pięknych kobiet (często obdarzonych również atrybutami charakterystycznymi dla demonów, np. rogami albo kopytami), nawiedzające mężczyzn we śnie i kuszące ich współżyciem seksualnym (zespół "demona nocy"). Niektóre źródła ezoteryczne mówią, jakoby sukkuby mogły być demonami płci męskiej jedynie przybierającymi postać żeńską, bądź też hermafrodytami. Według Malleus Maleficarum ("Młot na czarownice") sukkuby zbierały od skuszonych mężczyzn nasienie, którego potem inkuby używały do zapładniania kobiet. Dzieci spłodzone w ten sposób miały być szczególnie podatne na wpływ Szatana. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Lorraine Znajomi Zareen, Varia, Izumi Chang-Hino, Gemini Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Dużych, czarnych rogach wyrastających z jej głowy. *Francuskim akcencie. Wystąpienia Serie Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 5 sierpnia; jest spod znaku Lwa. *Tutaj można posłuchać playlisty zainspirowanej postacią, a tutaj pinterest nią zainspirowany. *W polskiej wersji dubbingować Dianne mogłaby Agnieszka Warchulska. *Dianne posiada pewną wyjatkową umiejętność - dla każdej osoby pachnie inaczej, najczęściej ulubionym zapachem danej jednostki. Galeria diaaaanee.png|twarz Dianne DianeBasic.png|Dianne Basic Diannestroje.png|stroje Dianne MoodboardDianne.jpg|moodboard Dianne chibi by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Dianne od Rochi.jpg|od Rochi w stroju z MF <3 '''Jonathan "Rudy" Ackermann - '''18 letni wodnik pochodzący z Niemiec. W wolnym czasie pracuje w kawiarni, a w wieczorne weekendy w barze. Pomimo bardzo wesołego i żartobliwego uosobienia, jest naprawdę odpowiedzialnym oraz opiekuńczym chłopakiem, który bierze na siebie więcej, niż powinien. W głębi duszy to również romantyk, mogący zrobić wszystko dla swojej drugiej połówki. Jego głównymi zainteresowaniami są miksologia, muzyka oraz to, jak przeżyć z miesiąca na miesiąc z najmniejszą możliwą stawką z pracy. Osobowość *otwarty *przyjacielski *ma poczucie humoru *optymista *lubi się droczyć z innymi *odpowiedzialny *mimo pozorów dojrzały *potrafi zachować powagę w odpowiednich momentach *opiekuńczy *miły *czasami sarkastyczny *energiczny *pracowity *często przecenia swoje możliwości *łatwo odpuszcza *szczery *bierze na siebie zbyt dużo obowiązków i to go przytłacza *bardzo mocno się przywiązuje *nie umie ukryć swoich uczuć *pamiętliwy *romantyk *gadatliwy Wygląd Rudy jest średniego wzrostu chłopakiem, które nie posiada szczególnie postawnej postury ani umięśnionego ciała. Ma jasnozieloną skórę popadającą w lekki turkus, gdzieniegdzie widać też błyszczące łuski. Jako wodnik posiada ogon zakończony zakończony płetwą, ma błonę pomiędzy palcami, zamiast uszu również coś w rodzaju płetw oraz skrzela. Ma jednak nos, by móc oddychać na lądzie. To właśnie w nim posiada jeden ze swoich kilku kolczyków - srebrne, małe kółko. Reszta to dwa kolczyki w prawej brwi i jeden w sutku. Na ciele ma wiele piegów, szczególnie na twarzy, plecach oraz kolanach. Jego włosy naturalnie rude, chłopak bardzo rzadko je ścina, więc są w totalnym nieładzie. Prawie zawsze przewiązuje je bandaną. Oczy Rudego popadają w morski odcień, choć często wydają się czysto niebieskie lub zielone; posiada zwężone źrenice. Zdarza mu się lekko obrysowywać oczy czarną kredką. Styl chłopaka można opisać dwoma słowami - flanelowe koszule. Nieważne, czy przewiązane wokół pasa, czy założone, to jego charakterystyczny ubiór. Uwielbia też rzemykowe oraz skórzane bransoletki, jak i nieśmiertelniki. Miejsce zamieszkania 'thumb|leftNiemcy; Republika Federalna Niemiec '(niem. Deutschland; Bundesrepublik Deutschland) – państwo federacyjne położone w zachodniej i środkowej Europie. Składa się z 16 krajów związkowych (landów), a jego stolicą i największym miastem jest Berlin. Państwo ma powierzchnię 357 168 km² i panuje w nim klimat umiarkowany. Z ponad 80 milionami mieszkańców jest najludniejszym krajem Unii Europejskiej. Jest to czołowe pod względem gospodarczym i politycznym państwo Europy. Stanowi część strefy Schengen i strefy euro, jest członkiem ONZ, OECD, G7, G20. Po USA, Niemcy są drugim najbardziej popularnym celem migracji na świecie. Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|left|158pxWodnik – w wierzeniach słowiańskich demon opiekuńczy śródlądowych zbiorników wodnych i ich władca. Wodniki zamieszkiwały wszelkie jeziora, rzeki, stawy, a często także studnie i przydrożne rowy. Chętnie zamieszkiwały w pobliżu młynów. Wodnik najczęściej ukazywał się pod postacią starca wysokości nieco ponad pół metra z rybimi, zabarwionymi na zielono oczami, pomarszczoną twarzą i długimi, rozczochranymi włosami oraz błoną pławną między palcami. Ubierał się zazwyczaj na czerwono i w taki sposób, że czasem trudno było go odróżnić od zwykłej, niskiej osoby ludzkiej. Gdziekolwiek stanął, zostawała po nim kałuża wody. Wodnik przybierał także postacie zwierząt wodnych, często pojawiał się na czele ławicy ryb jako największa z nich. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Lucas Znajomi Riley Bone, Marie i Melody Wrogowie Miłość Kaveh Zwierzak Zainteresowania Miksologia Gitara elektryczna oraz klasyczna Przedsiębiorstwo Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? *Wielu kolczykach na twarzy. *Zawsze nosi na głowie bandany. *Ma całkiem duży ogon. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: '''Rudy, Johnny (za to może pobić) '''Ulubione powiedzenie: Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: Sekrety pokoju: Ciekawostka: Ciekawostki *Urodził się 6 czerwca; jest spod znaku Bliźniąt. Galeria 8TUwItQ.jpg|szkicc Aileen "Red" Calligari - '17 letnia syrena pochodząca z Vava'u. Osobowość *lowkey a mean girl *ma problemy z opanowaniem swoich emocji *rodzice zachowuja sie w stosunku do niej, jakby caly czas byli nia zawiedzeni, dlatego dziewczyna czesto w siebie watpi, ale tego nie pokazuje Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|228px'Vavaʻu – jeden z trzech głównych archipelagów wchodzących w skład Tonga na Oceanie Spokojnym. Składa się z jednej dużej wyspy oraz 40 mniejszych. Vavaʻu wystaje do 204 m ponad poziom morza. Stolicą wyspy jest Neiafu, trzecie co do wielkości miasto na Tonga. Głównym zajęciem mieszkańców jest rybołówstwo. Vavaʻu jest znane ze swoich pięknych, nieskażonych plaż. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|176px Syrena '''- w mitologii greckiej to niebezpieczne i przebiegłe stworzenia femme fatale wyobrażane jako półkobieta-półptak. Później, podobnie jak w mitologii rzymskiej, nimfa morska wyobrażana jako ryba z głową kobiety lub pod postacią półkobiety-półryby. Syreny zamieszkiwały małe wyspy na Morzu Śródziemnym (w pobliżu jońskiego miasta Fokaja), skąd wabiły urzekającym śpiewem żeglarzy i zabijały ich. Wedle Pauzaniasza straciły swe pióra w konkursie śpiewaczym z muzami, który przegrały. Muzy zaś uczyniły sobie z nich korony. Apollodorus podaje, iż były dziećmi Syreny, córki Melpomeny i boga rzeki Achelousa. Nosić miały imiona Pisinoe, Agalope i Thelxiepia. Pierwsza z nich grała na lirze druga śpiewała, trzecia zaś przygrywała na flecie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Potrayals thumb|left|150px Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Tutaj znajduje się tablica Pinterest inspirowana postacią. Galeria AdoptM2.jpg|hahahahaha czemu to sobie robie AdoptRys1.jpg|siostra czy cos RedSimsy Twarz.png Red Simsy.png 'Annabelle - '''duch o nieznanym wieku pochodzący z Wielkiej Brytanii. Umarła na skutek utopienia. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 160px|left'Wielka Brytania – unitarne państwo wyspiarskie położone w Europie Zachodniej. W skład Wielkiej Brytanii wchodzą: Anglia, Walia i Szkocja położone na wyspie Wielka Brytania oraz Irlandia Północna leżąca w północnej części wyspy Irlandia. Na wyspie tej znajduje się jedyna granica lądowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa z innym państwem – Irlandią. Poza nią Wielka Brytania otoczona jest przez Ocean Atlantycki na zachodzie i północy, Morze Północne na wschodzie, kanał La Manche na południu i Morze Irlandzkie na zachodzie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|160px Duch — w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Tutaj znajduje się tablica inspirowana postacią. Galeria Nessu Adopts - Dreamselfy.png|https://www.deviantart.com/nessu-adopts Adopt9.jpg 'Kiran Malik - '''there's a beeEEe? Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|180px'Indie '''– państwo położone w Azji Południowej, zajmujące większość subkontynentu indyjskiego. Od północy Indie są ograniczone przez łańcuchy górskie: Karakorum i Himalaje. Z Indiami graniczą: Pakistan na północnym zachodzie, Chiny, Nepal oraz Bhutan na północy, Mjanma i Bangladesz na północnym wschodzie, Sri Lanka przez zatokę Mannar i cieśninę Palk na południowym wschodzie. Od południowego zachodu kraj otaczają wody Morza Arabskiego, zaś od południowego wschodu Zatoki Bengalskiej i Morza Andamańskiego. Do Indii należy archipelag Lakkadiwów leżący na Morzu Arabskim 450 km na zachód od wybrzeży kraju oraz leżące w Zatoce Bengalskiej archipelagi Andamanów i Nikobarów. Najwyższym punktem jest ośmiotysięcznik Kanczendzonga położony w Himalajach na granicy z Nepalem wznoszący się na wysokość 8586 m n.p.m. Klasyczny potwór left|154px '''Roślinny potwór - Grupa stworzeń z gatunku roślin o specyficznych wyglądzie i zachowaniach. Jest to temat dosyć rozległy. Jednym z pierwszych, znanych, roślinnych potworów były "Triffids". Były to wysokie, mięsożerne rośliny w książce Johna Wyndhama. Działały instynktownie, niebyły mądre i nie posiadały układu nerwowego. Innym przykładem jest Audrey II z filmu "Sklepik z horrorami". Seymour wyhodował roślinę, zwaną Audrey II, która żywi się ludzką krwią. Później okazuje się, że roślina pochodzi z kosmosu i przybywa na Ziemię, aby ją podbić. Najistotniejszą postacią natomiast jest zapewne Poison Ivy (Trujący Bluszcz) z serii komiksów Batmana. Potrafi panować nad roślinami i sterować ludzkimi umysłami za pomocą wielu trucizn. Troszczy się także o środowisko, które jest dla niej ważniejsze, niż gatunek ludzki. thumb|left|156pxBhramari is a Hindu Goddess. She is an incarnation of the Goddess Shakti. Bhramari means 'the Goddess of bees' or 'the Goddess of black bees'. She is associated with bees, hornets and wasps, which cling to her body. She is typically depicted as holding a mace, trident, sword and shield in her four hands. The tenth book and thirteenth chapter of the Devi Bhagavata Purana records the exploit of the goddess Bhramari in detail. She is also briefly alluded to in the Devi Mahatmya. The Devi Bhagavata Purana describes how she slew the demon Arunasura. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie nazwa serii Ciekawostki Galeria Adopt6.jpg '''Dakota "Alex" Mitchell - 16 letnia huldra pochodząca z Dogde City, Kansas. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|234pxDogde City – miasto w stanie Kansas, w Stanach Zjednoczonych, słynne z domniemanych pojedynków rewolwerowców Dzikiego Zachodu, jak i z tego, że służyło i służy jako główny terminal kolejowy spędu czy przewozu bydła. Początki Dodge City są dość mizerne- w roku 1871, rancher Henry J. Sitler zbudował chatę z torfu na zachód od fortu. Jej wygodne położenie przy szlaku oraz w pobliżu rzeki Arkansas spowodowało, że chata Sitlera stała się przystankiem w podróży na zachód. Od roku 1872, wraz ze zbliżającą się linią kolejową Santa Fe, wielu podróżnych osiadało w pobliżu fortu. Tego samego roku osadnicy oficjalnie powołali miasto Dodge do istnienia. Pierwszy saloon znajdował się w namiocie i był prowadzony przez George'a M. Hoovera. Mieszkańcy trudnili się głównie handlem skórami i kośćmi bizonów. Gdy pojawiła się kolej, miasto było gotowe, by służyć jako stacja przeładunkowa dla bydła. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftHuldra – postać z norweskich wierzeń ludowych, żeński odpowiednik trolla. Dawni Norwegowie i Szwedzi (zapewne też Duńczycy, ale na ich terenach wiara w huldry potem zanikła) wierzyli, że najczęściej można huldrę lub huldry zobaczyć w postaci cudownych, nagich, długowłosych niewiast, tańczących w lesie, w górach lub kąpiących się w przybrzeżnej wodzie. Nierzadkie są też przekazy, według których istoty te miały krowie lub lisie ogony. Wątpliwe, aby taki zwierzęcy element przydawał im uroku, ale jak wynika z baśni, mało który młody mężczyzna zwracał na niego uwagę, wpatrzony w urzekającą twarz i piersi. Z kolei przekazy, w których huldry były ubrane jak wieśniaczki, a wyróżniały się tylko urodą, można uznać za bardzo późne, powstałe, gdy surowe nakazy protestantyzmu nawet z opowieści ludowych rugowały wszelkie nieobyczajne elementy. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki Galeria Adopt11.jpg I wanna be a cowboy baby.png Countrybooooy.png Cowgirl Simsy.png|w simsach 'Aura Dione - '''gargulec-syrena, delikatna, wrazliwa, panienka, bardzo krytyczna co do sztuki i potrafi byc judgemental, postać jak z postaci pozytywistycznych - dama, która utknęła w romantycznych ideałach świata i w miłości szuka cierpienia, ogolnie zyje w wyidealizowanym świecie, a jej rodzice ja rozpieszczaja Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|184pxCapri – włoska wyspa na Morzu Tyrreńskim w Zatoce Neapolitańskiej, część archipelagu Wysp Kampańskich. Położona jest w pobliżu półwyspu Sorrento, oddzielona od niego cieśniną Piccola. Nazwa wyspy pochodzi od słowa Kapros (grec. – dzik) lub Capra (łac. – koza). Niewielka, o wydłużonym kształcie, górzysta wyspa zbudowana jest ze skał wapiennych (pobliska Ischia jest pochodzenia wulkanicznego). Jej powierzchnia wynosi 10,4 km² a obwód 17,0 km, najwyższe wzniesienie to Monte Solaro (596 m n.p.m.), na którym znajdują się ruiny zamku. Na wierzchołek ów można wjechać wyciągiem krzesełkowym z miasteczka Anacapri. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|176px Syrena '''- w mitologii greckiej to niebezpieczne i przebiegłe stworzenia femme fatale wyobrażane jako półkobieta-półptak. Później, podobnie jak w mitologii rzymskiej, nimfa morska wyobrażana jako ryba z głową kobiety lub pod postacią półkobiety-półryby. Syreny zamieszkiwały małe wyspy na Morzu Śródziemnym (w pobliżu jońskiego miasta Fokaja), skąd wabiły urzekającym śpiewem żeglarzy i zabijały ich. Wedle Pauzaniasza straciły swe pióra w konkursie śpiewaczym z muzami, który przegrały. Muzy zaś uczyniły sobie z nich korony. Apollodorus podaje, iż były dziećmi Syreny, córki Melpomeny i boga rzeki Achelousa. Nosić miały imiona Pisinoe, Agalope i Thelxiepia. Pierwsza z nich grała na lirze druga śpiewała, trzecia zaś przygrywała na flecie. '''Gargulce to rzeźby, będące zakończeniem rynny dachowej. W czasach gotyku we Francji przybierały postać twarzy ludzkich, fantastycznych stworów.Według niektórych legend miały moc władania nad wodą, dlatego ludzie często rzeźbili je na fontannach.W filmach i literaturze przedstawiane są również jako istoty ożywione. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: 'Ulubiony kolor: ' 'Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Tutaj znajduje się tablica inspirowana postacią, dzięki której powstała. Galeria Aura Moodboard.jpg|moodboard Randomowe postacie backwards_by_eliterosie-dcgplzh.png|https://www.deviantart.com/eliterosie Elfiaksieznicxkaczycos.jpg|jakaś elfia księżniczka, może do adopcji AdoptM3.jpg|nie wiem co z tym jeszcze zrobię, ale Demon od linxexe.png|linxexe Kategoria:Ejyh